The support garment of the present invention is designed generally for two medical conditions, breast augmentation or breast augmentation complications and breast reconstruction following a mastectomy.
In the case of breast augmentation surgery, which can result in a condition known as symmastia (also known as uniboob, bread loafing, etc), the muscles and tissues are damaged and the implants do not remain in their designated surgical position. A remedial surgical procedure is required to repair the symmastia. The tissues and muscles in the cleavage area must then be held securely in place until the tissues and muscles have healed.
Symmastia happens when the chest muscles are cut during the breast augmentation surgery. To repair the area, the surgeon needs to reattach the muscle with permanent and/or semi-permanent sutures. During the healing process, support of the area is greatly enhanced with the wearing of the support garment of the present invention while scar tissue forms.
In the case of breast cancer, one or both breasts are surgically removed in a procedure known as a mastectomy. Sometimes an inflatable implant may be used for cosmetic reasons, which is gradually filled to produce the desired breast shape and size over a period of many months. It has been found that the tissues and muscles damaged in the surgical procedure, particularly in the cleavage area between the breasts, needs to grow and be shaped during the post surgical recovery period and, in some instances, regenerate in a manner which leaves a clear cleavage definition. Like the healing process for symmastia, support of the area is greatly enhanced with the wearing of the support garment of the present invention while scar tissue forms for mastectomy patients as well.